


Change

by Needahero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needahero/pseuds/Needahero





	Change

He walked down the street stopping only to adjust the grip on his bag. As he got closer to his home he looked over his shoulder and picked to his pace. Running now, he threw open the door and flew through it. He quickly slammed the door closed and locked it. Leaning against the door, he caught his breath. Looking around he let out a laugh. After he caught his breath and finished laughing he walked to the kitchen and put his bag on the counter. Carefully he opened the case and let out a sigh a relief. He was in the clear. Reaching the bag, he pulled out a small clear vial of liquid. This is it, he is going to cure cancer. Ready to change the world, he picked up the phone, he froze. Silence screaming loudly as he collapsed forward. Thirty seconds passed... then thirty minutes in complete silences. At exactly the thirty minute mark an unnamed government agency completely dressed in black assisted by the dark night. Clearing every trace of evidence left behind. In less then ten minuets nothing was there, no trace of the agency. No pieces of a puzzle to fit together. When the sun rose, the neighborhood was completely, eerily quiet. No one knows what happened that night, no one knows almost changed that night. Remember. If you want to change the world..... don’t


End file.
